Umbrella
by Lady Miel Cacao
Summary: For SasuSaku month. Theme: Umbrella.


**This is for SasuSaku Month! I wasn't sure if I should do it or not but then I said 'what the hell? Life's too short!'**

**I don't own Naruto, but I do own the plot to this story! :D**

* * *

><p>The sounds of footsteps on wet concrete rang out through the air as people scattered to avoid the oncoming rain. One person trudged through the rain, under the safety of his navy blue umbrella. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as people bumped into him without so much as an apology. He had just come back from the grocery to get some more tomatoes for his dinner, and was heading home before the rain started.<p>

He was just about to sigh in relief that no more people had ran into him when, quite suddenly, someone ran into him from behind. With the unexpected weight that slammed into him and abrupt loss of balance, Sasuke fell forward onto the cold, wet ground, with the umbrella and tomatoes (that were, unfortunately, falling out of their bag) fell from his hands.

Embarrassed because of such clumsine-inelegance (Uchiha's aren't clumsy dammit!) and thoroughly pissed off because of his precious tomatoes that were now ruined (Now he would have to buy some more.), Sasuke gritted his teeth before turning around to shout and the culprit, coughtomatokillercough, only to have the words stop short in his throat when got a good look at the person who ran into him.

The girl had shoulder length pink locks and luminous, emerald green eyes that were wide with shock at what she had done. She was soaking head to toe (and no he was not looking at how her clothes clung to her body. Finally, the girl broke out of her shocked state and started to apologize.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to knock you over, and I ruined your tomatoes, too! I am such a klutz," she then proceeded to ramble endlessly as he broke out of his state of ogling (Not ogling! Studying!) her and picked himself off of the ground. Sasuke dusted himself off, ignoring the rain falling down on him, and picked up his umbrella as well as his tomatoes. He held a hand up to stop the girl's rambling.

"Hn. Annoying. If you really want to apologize," he started calmly although the look on his face was anything but, "then buy some tomatoes and watch where you're going next time," Without waiting for an answer, he trudged toward his house, umbrella over his head and ruined tomatoes in his hand, leaving the stunned and slightly irritated female in the rain.

* * *

><p>From his place at the cash register, Sasuke looked up at the sky in annoyance as it poured. He didn't know how the hell it started to rain so fast. One minute it was sunny and happy, but now it's raining cats and dogs. It didn't look like it was going to let up soon, and he didn't even have a damn umbrella either. Tch. So annoying.<p>

"That'll be nine dollars and eighty seven cents, sir," the voice of the female cashier woke him from his thoughts and he turned to look at her making her blush. Rolling his eyes, he took out his wallet and looked inside only to stop and stare. His wallet was completely empty except for the crushed and worn one dollar bill. Before he could begrudgingly raise his head to tell the lady to take the tomatoes back, a small, feminine hand was in front of him slamming down a crisp ten dollar bill.

"I'll take care of this," a familiar voice chirped. Sasuke turned his head and saw the same pink haired klutz from last time. He immediately tried to stop her.

"No thanks, I don't need your help," he said calmly trying to be polite. She looked dubiously at his wallet.

"No I insist," she said with a sickly sweet smile. She was obviously straining to be polite too. He decided to stop being nice (or as nice as he could be).

"Hn. I don't need your charity, so stop bothering me," he said snidely. With the grin slipping off of her face, the girl just rolled her emerald orbs in agitation before look back at him with equal annoyance.

"Listen, why don't you forget your male pride for a second and just accept my help? Weren't you the one who told me 'If I really want to apologize, I should buy you some more tomatoes?" she questioned as he glared at her for the imitation of his deep voice as she quotes his words.

Sasuke was stumped. He really wanted some tomatoes (he hadn't had tomatoes in a week) and as much as he hated to accept help from this annoying (cute) girl, he really wanted to get rid of his tomato craving. Plus, she really did have a point.

"Whatever," he said disregarding the way her eyes lit up in victory and a real smile grew on her face. He took his tomatoes and walked away and the girl quickly grabbed her change before following him (she paid no attention to the cashier's evil eye).

Standing on the sidewalk outside, he looked up at the sky once again thinking about how he was going to get out of this problem. Suddenly, his vision was blocked by a green umbrella, and he looked down to only to groan at seeing the pink haired annoyance again.

"I'm going to take a guess, and say you didn't bring an umbrella? Wow, this just isn't you day is it?" she laughed at the expression on his face before speaking again.

"For the record, my name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura. What's your name? Or should I just call you Tomato Boy?" His face went from shock, to annoyed, and a smirk lit up his feature as an idea popped into his head. He reached for the umbrella they both stood under as they walked into the rain. Sasuke purposely captured her hand in his before leaning down to her ear and speaking.

"Uchiha Sasuke or just Sasuke would be fine," Sasuke then raised his head and was very smug at the blush on Sakura's face as she huffed and glared at him.

"And you call me annoying," she muttered quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. He chuckled. They both walked forward to his house his hand brushing hers softly.

Maybe this day wasn't so bad, and maybe he could really learn to like this girl and she could learn to like him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know a cliché ending. I was kinda stumped on the ending. Not to mention I can't really do stuff in Sasuke's POV, so yeah. I was going to do it differently with a little angst, but I decided not to because I wanted to something happier. Like I said this is for SasuSaku Month! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!<strong>

**~Saiyuri Haruno~**


End file.
